


Wanna do things that I shouldn't

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fratt - Freeform, Hell's Kitchen Cronicles, Kastledevil, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, almost smutt, edourado, karedevil - Freeform, kastle - Freeform, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can't see Karen. Frank works on a description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna do things that I shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> I can't not write Kastledevil anymore. Nobody stop me. 
> 
> Who can name the song the title is from?
> 
> I always post on Tumblr first: http://edourado.tumblr.com/post/144170951993/life-in-the-dark-for-the-sake-of-you-and-me

*Matt can’t see Karen. Frank works on a description*

He was shaving in the bathroom. Frank was lying on the couch, reading the paper, when the front door opened and Karen’s heels clicked down the hall, a tired sigh, that smell of hers buried under the imprint of her day.

“Hey”, Frank greeted, voice rough, putting the paper down, looking at her. “We were waiting for you to have dinner.”

“Oh, that’s sweet”, she said, hand on her hair, shoulders sagging. Matt ran the electric shaver to the other side of his face, hurrying up. 

Frank, meanwhile, got up from the couch, no doubt seeing what Matt sensed. She had a long day. 

“You ok?” he asked, stepping to her and taking his hands to her face, pushing her hair back and Karen angled her face up, fingers on the waist of his pants. 

“Yeah, just tired. I just got back from the doctor.” Frank grunted his question.”I’m fine, but I waited forever for her to see me.”

“Hmm”, he kissed her, just a small, slow touch of lips, but she ran her hands up his back and Matt turned his shaver off, turning the water on to wash his face. 

“She does want me to see a dermatologist, though. Says I might need to remove these.”

Karen raised her hand to her face and touched the birthmark over her lip and then one of the two on her neck. 

“How come?”

“Hmm. It might be nothing, but it might be an issue one day. It’s just a precaution.”

Frank ran his thumb over her lip, touching that spot on her face. 

“You hearing this, Red?” he asked without raising his voice and Matt could hear her teeth pressing on the flesh of her lower lip, muscles working to turn the corners of her mouth up into a smile. “That’s some bullshit.”

“You like my marks?” she asked, eyebrows raised, smile sweet and open.

“Yeah…”

The aftershave tingling on his skin, Matt walked out into the living room, passing by them with a hand on Karen’s back and a kiss to her cheek as a greeting and stepping around the kitchen counter to reheat the dinner take out. 

“It’s actually very common. The high concentration of pigment and tissue in one place can-”

“Yeah, yeah, Ivy League, I know.” Frank interrupted, hands still on her face, her arms around his waist. “You’re just saying it ‘cause you can’t see ‘em.”

Turning his face up towards them, Matt smiled, removing the lids from the food containers. 

“Tell me, then.”

Karen turned her face to him and he could hear the hairs on her arms standing up slightly.

Making a contemplative sound on the back of his throat, like he was assessing a situation, Frank angled her face back towards his. 

“There’s this one on the corner of her mouth, a little up”, his thumb touched it. “It’s small, almost transparent. Not enough pigmentation to make it a thing. It just makes you want to kiss it.”

Which he did. Pressing his lips on top of it, he kissed it once, twice, and then down to her mouth, which opened. 

Setting his jaw, Matt placed two containers full of rice in the microwave, hitting the right button to turn it on. 

“You know how it is” Frank said, voice low and Matt turned his head a little, the noise from the microwave suddenly too loud and unwelcome. “To feel that mark with your mouth.”

Karen’s breath came out a little harder, though her nose, head tumbling back, eyes closing. 

Matt hummed his acknowledgment. “But I think I prefer the one directly under it, on her neck”, he said.

“Hmm, yeah…” Thumb under her chin, he slid it down her neck. “That’s another thing. I wish you could see this neck of hers, Red. All long, even whiter than that milky skin of yours.”

Very aware of his own breathing, he stepped from behind the counter, towards them. Frank had his mouth attached to her jaw when he reached them. Raising his hand, Matt found the ends of her hair, cascading towards the floor, and when he touched her back, his fingers touched Frank’s, who gripped them and used the other one to turn Karen around and away from him, touching his chest to her back and bringing Matt’s hand to her neck, to touch the mark he had been describing. 

“This one is darker.”

Matt felt it under his forefinger. Under it, the air was coming in and out of Karen’s trachea in long, excited breaths.

“It’s small. The only danger it poses is making me lose my focus.”

Matt smiled again, other hand reaching and looking for hers while Frank’s fingers guided his to the other birthmark. 

“This one’s bigger. It’s always the first thing I notice when she wears her hair up.”

Matt was close enough to feel her breath on his face, now. Frank’s hand let go of his fingers to move her hair around. 

His lips touched Karen’s for a second, pecking just once, and then Matt lowered his face towards the base of her neck. 

“I like this part right here”, he said while she rested her head on Frank’s shoulder, giving him access and breathing harder. “I can mark her pulse with my tongue.” 

“Gonna have to try that someday.”

His rough hands descended from her head, sneaked around her waist, rose to her chest and started undoing her buttons, under Matt’s chin, the precision of a man used to putting together, dismantling and cleaning every type of gun out there, aware of the delicacy each act required.

Karen lost a few inches and Matt realized she had kicked her heels off. When her skin lowered, his head stayed and he lifted his face, seeking her mouth again while Frank opened her blouse and pulled it from inside her skirt. 

While he tasted her tongue, Castle went on. “I was kinda disappointed when I couldn’t find more, hidden there under all these good girl clothes.” Karen whimpered in Matt’s mouth, hand raising from wherever it had been, attaching itself to the collar of his T-shirt, pulling on it. “There’s just this one, right here”. Once again, Frank fished one of Matt’s hand and guided it to a spot under her left breast. “This one is just a patch of darker color.”

His fingers guided Matt’s over the small area. He couldn’t feel anything different. 

“I didn’t know there was one there”, he whispered, opening his mouth for another kiss. 

“And this”, he moved their hands under the other breast. There, Matt could feel a patch of rougher, angrier skin. It lifted slightly. “Is the twin. I put it there the other day.”

“You know what’s funny?” Matt asked, touching it while Karen breathed hard and bit her lower lip, pulling on his shirt slightly. “I don’t know if I can do that. It’s not like I can check.”

“Let’s see.”

Frank raised his hand and guided her to expose the right side of her neck to Matt, who dropped his face and attached his mouth, sucking on skin, hand gripping on waist. 

“No, Matt!” Karen startled, breathing hard, skin hot, alive with sensation. “Not- not there, people will see-”

Matt lifted his face just enough so Frank could turn her around, fast, as if they had agreed, gathering hair in his hand. Dropping his face again, the lawyer scraped his teeth on the back of her neck, a little to the left, before reattaching himself to her skin, sucking, licking, tasting. 

“You’ll just have to wear your hair down for a while, there, ma’am.”

She moaned when he released her skin and caught her earlobe on his mouth, after sucking enough to, hopefully, leave a mark of his own. 

“You’ve known her for a while, now, I’m sure you noticed these skirts”. 

Their hands met on her waist, fingers running over each other and skin, measuring the hem of the black pencil skirt. Frank was looking for the zipper, Matt was purposely raising shivers, feeling the hum of Karen’s excitement under his hands. 

“She can drive a man crazy when she wears these.”

“She has”, Matt said and Karen reached up and behind her, bringing him closer to her, pressing her back to his chest, hand on his face, head on his shoulder, pulling Frank along. “Difficult thing, to concentrate on work when she’s walking around the office and you can hear her skin sliding against tight fabric.”

Frank’s hands found the zipper and lowered it, slowly. When the skirt loosened a little, Matt pressed his fingers under her ribs, digging on skin and lowering, disappearing inside her skirt and Karen moaned, bucking her hips back towards him, and shit. 

Sniper hands let the zipper halfway closed, so the skirt still held on to her when he also put his hands inside, and Matt could feel his knuckles under his belly button. While he teased Karen by reaching for her thighs, pressing on her skin, Frank got himself two handfuls of her ass. Squeezing for a moment, he let go and reached lower, towards the back of her thighs, blunt nails scratching. 

“How’s she doing, there?” Frank asked, one of Karen’s hands on his chest, palm open, the other keeping Matt’s face close to hers. He chuckled, listening to her heartbeat (steady, strong, intense), the breaths that were coming out of her in long draws, the buzz of her excited, alert skin, making every touch of their hands cause a reaction, which, in turn, caused a response on him, on them. 

“Dopamine’s running”, he answered, hands rising from the front of her legs to her hips, teasing the string of her underwear, thumbs hooking, face by hers. “Her skin feels like some kind of velvet. Or maybe a solid cream.” His hand rose from inside her skirt to pull the shirt Frank had opened down one arm. “A little more adrenaline and she’s about to get high.” 

“I can see it. She’s showing me everything.”

He could tell Frank was holding back on his narration. Karen didn’t like it when he was too crude.

When she returned her hand to his chest and let go of Matt’s face to let the shirt fall to the floor, Frank lowered the zipper of her skirt all the way down, and she shimmied it down her legs. He couldn’t see, but he felt it all and he turned her around to him, catching her mouth in a kiss that was not very sweet, with teeth worrying lips and tongue teasing.

This time, he was the one to pick Frank’s hand up, placing it over her heart. 

“You feel that?”

“Hmm, yeah.”

When Frank sucked a earlobe into his mouth, there was a knock knock knock on the door and Karen let out a startled breath while her two companions groaned. 

“It’s, uh, it’s my neighbor from downstairs. Mrs. Pyper.”

“She’ll go”, Frank said, keen on ignoring the intruder. 

“No, she won’t. She brought dessert.” 

“Go get rid of her, then.”

With a grunt, Matt stepped aside, towards his door. Taking a moment to calm down, he didn’t take his attention from the pair standing in his living room. 

He opened the door when Karen, with her back to Frank, pulled on his shirt and whispered for him to “take this off”. 

“Hello darling, it’s Mrs. Pyper, from downstairs.”

He forced himself to fake a pleasantly surprise expression. “Oh, hi, Mrs. Pyper, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” 

He tried to breathe normally while Frank took his shirt off and lifted Karen’s chin, dropping her head on his shoulder, other hand pushing it’s way inside her bra, humming his appreciation in her ear.

“I brought you this cake. It’s chocolate fudge.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to.”

“Please, it’s my pleasure. You work so hard, I barely see you anymore. Here.” 

He reached his hand out, letting the old lady pick it up and place the plate in it, grateful for something to keep in front of him. Karen suppressed a moan in the living room. 

“That’s very sweet, thank you very much.”

“Don’t mention it, don’t mention it. Are you well? Do you need anything?”

“I got all I need now, thanks to you.” he smiled, even if what he needed had nothing at all to do with her and everything to do with two of his former clients currently standing in his living room. 

His neighbor smiled. 

“Well, tomorrow I’m running to the market. Do you want me to bring you a few things?”

The retired woman had taken a liking to him, offering to do his groceries and take his suits to and from the dry cleaners sometimes. The couple had never had children and the fact that Matt would always compliment her on her perfume and her cooking whenever they met on the elevator made her sweet on him. 

“You did a good job, here, Red”, Frank’s voice came and Matt knew he was talking about the fresh mark on the back of Karen’s neck. He moved and pushed Karen forward, guiding her towards the bedroom. 

“Oh, uh, no, I actually just restocked everything this week”, he said, to his neighbor, impatient, but watching himself. 

Frank unclasped Karen’s bra and dropped it by the bedroom’s door.

His neighbor smiled.

“Oh. Does that nice lady have anything to do with it? Uh, Karen, right?” 

“Fuck, she’s beautiful. Come back.”

“Yeah, actually.”

“She seems nice, sweetheart.”

“She is.”

Karen was now pressed against the wall, arms around Frank’s neck while he kissed her, hands everywhere. 

“She’s all warm, Red.”

“You two getting serious?”

“You like that?” Frank was asking and Karen was trying her best to keep her moaning down.

“Hmm, yeah…”

Matt smiled his best good boy smile, tuning his ears to catch the extent of the damage Karen’s nails would cause to the skin of Frank’s arms. 

“I hope so.”

“I’m glad. Anyway. Enjoy the cake, darling.”

“There’s that adrenaline high you were talking about.”

“And, if you need anything, you know you can call me, right?”

Karen’s skin was alive in chills, even if there was no sign of a draft running in his bedroom. Her voice came out broken to Frank’s teasing,

“Goddamit, Red, get back in here.”

“I will. Thank you very much, Mrs. Pyper.”

“It’s my pleasure. Good night, darling.”

Closing the door, he dropped the plate with the cake on the sideboard by the door and walked to his bedroom. 

When he got there, Frank had transferred her to the bed and was standing in front of it, working on taking his shoes off. 

Matt bent his knee and crawled on top of her. She greeted him with arms and legs around him and he dropped his mouth on hers. Karen moaned and kissed him back, running her hands on his face and then lower, to catch his t shirt on her hands and lift it until he raised his arms to take it off. Catching her wrists and placing them above her head, he ran his lips over her face, on her jaw, then on her neck, lower, between her breasts, where his tongue tasted the bumpy hickey under the right one.

“Frank, tell me”, he asked, releasing her wrists from his grip and running his fingers down her arms as his mouth explored her abdomen, thoroughly enjoying her reactions. 

“She has this look on her face, now.”

“What look?”

“Like she knows”, Frank touched her face, pulling her lower lip down with his thumb. “That you and me, we’d die for her.” 

As he made his way down, Frank kneeled on the mattress and closed his hand around her neck. 

“The way she looks at me, Red, I swear I feel like the biggest man on Earth.”

When Matt reached his destination, Karen let out a surprised cry, rolling her hips and touching a foot on his back, leg over his shoulder and suddenly she was everywhere. Her voice on his ears, her skin under his hands, her taste on his tongue and every chemical on his nose, from the release of dopamine to the slippery sweat. 

“Tell him”, Frank said on her ear, enjoying the sound of her voice as much as he was. Matt worked his mouth a little harder and she cried out again. 

“Oh, God, Matt…”

She ran that foot on his back and Matt closed a hand around her thigh, bracing against it. 

“I’ll tell you something”, Frank said, and he couldn’t locate him, exactly. He just knew he was close. “That’s the best sensory overload you’ll ever get."


End file.
